With a continuous development of communication and electronic technology, terminals supporting voice communication or sound recording function, such as a smartphone, a tablet, an e-book reader, and an electronic recording pen, gradually become indispensable tools in people's life, and offer great conveniences for people's daily life.
In one application manner of such terminals, multiple users may use the same terminal supporting the sound recording function to record sound during conference, or multiple users may use the same terminal supporting the voice communication to perform a teleconferencing with other users on the remote end; then the terminal stores the recorded sound signal, or sends the voice communication to the users on the remote end.